iUncover
by deviocity
Summary: There's a new bully in Ridgeway, and he's been targeting Freddie. After the latest prank on Freddie went wrong, Sam gets cheesed off and a secret gets uncovered. Seddie.


**iUncover**

_Summary:_ There's a new bully in Ridgeway, and he's been targeting Freddie. After the latest prank on Freddie went wrong, Sam gets cheesed off and a secret gets uncovered. Seddie.

_Disclaimer:_ iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, who's now too busy promoting his _other_ show, and Nickelodeon, who's gotten greedy and won't release new episodes every week. (,_,)

* * *

"Did you just growl, Sam?" Freddie asked as he and Sam entered his bedroom. She growled again in reply as he headed for his desk. She, on the other hand, made her way towards his perfectly kempt, Galaxy Wars covered bed. They were alone since Freddie's mom was currently at work and Carly was still at school for a Drama Club meeting.

"Why aren't _you_ mad? I mean, it did happen to you," she said as she dropped her bag on the floor and ungracefully fell backwards onto the bed. Freddie set his backpack down and then turned his computer on to check his email.

"I figured that you're mad enough for the both of us. No good will come with _both_ of us being so angry about it. We'd feed off of each other and things would just get out of hand." He found no urgent messages, so he turned and made his way towards Sam. "You should really calm down, Sam. It's not like anyone will be laughing anymore. Plus, after what you did to him, I don't think he'll mess with me again." Freddie grimaced at the phantom ache in his pants as he remembered what Sam had done.

"That's not the point," she said sitting up, then scooted over to make room for him. "That jerk shouldn't have done what he did in the first place. I wish you hadn't hid this from me. I could have made him stop sooner. You could have been really hurt today. Why the heck did you not tell me about it?" Freddie sighed as he sat on the bed and proceeded to lie down on the pillows.

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, with only two months left until graduation, I didn't want to risk having you do something that will get you held back…or put you into summer school. I'm just glad you didn't do anything to him until _after_ the teachers left." Sam rested her head on his chest.

"Well, Carly did hold me back. Remind me to thank her later." She felt Freddie nod before he continued speaking.

"Truthfully, I don't think he knew the prank would get that far. That contraption he rigged up was just supposed to pants me, I think. He must have miscalculated since it stripped _all_ my clothes off." Freddie groaned. "I tried to shrink into myself while covering up, but I don't think I succeeded much. And I'll never forget how they all laughed. I've never been so embarrassed," he paused in thought. "Scratch that. I was more embarrassed when you told the world I've never kissed a girl." Sam playfully hit his stomach.

"Hey! I apologized for that. And I made up for it, didn't I?" She gave him a sly smile. Freddie smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I guess you did," he conceded. "Sorry for bringing it up." She shrugged and snuggled closer to him. Then she chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Another chuckle.

"Seriously. What?"

"Well, what you did when they laughed was sort of…brave," another chuckle escaped her.

"Uncovering my goodies for the whole school to see counts as bravery now?" he asked amusedly.

"In this case, I'd say 'yes,'" Sam answered. "Everyone was so surprised that the hall suddenly went dead silent. And the looks on their faces when you straightened up was freaken hilarious. I even caught Carly looking shocked before she turned away. I mean, you do hide a lot under your nerdy clothes, you know?" Freddie's face broke into a proud smirk at the semi-compliment.

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday you see a naked guy in the middle of the hallway."

"A _hot_ naked guy at that," Sam exclaimed. His smirk broke into a smug smile. Sam noticed and pinched his side, successfully erasing his arrogant look.

"_Ow!_ What was that for?" Freddie asked loudly as he rubbed his side.

"Your ego was starting to over-inflate."

"So it's okay for _you_ to look all smug and happy when I comment on how beautiful you look, but I can't do the same on the _rare_ occasion you actually admit that _you_ think _I'm_ hot?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he accepted with a sigh. "Anyways, I was already naked in front of the entire school. I had nothing else to lose, so I just stopped trying to hide and, well, just stood up straight. I mean, it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of, right?"

"Too true," Sam agreed. And Freddie's had to fight off his smug smile since he didn't want to get pinched again. "You know, I _also_ loved the way you just walked towards your locker, took out your workout clothes, and dressed like no one what watching your every step. Damn sexy when you bent over to put your shorts on." Sam looked up to see a full blown smile on Freddie's face at her compliment.

"You just admitted that you think I'm sexy. That's way better than just being hot. I don't even care if you pinch me again," Freddie said happily. Sam just gave a laugh and snuggled closer to him, making a mental note to compliment him more often.

Silence engulfed them for several seconds as they enjoyed each other's presence.

"Sam?" Freddie began softly after a few minutes.

"Hmm…," she replied sleepily.

"If, on the whole, everything went my way, why were you so mad just then?"

"Oh." Sam didn't answer for a few second, tracing shapes on his chest with her finger. "It was nothing—

"No way was it nothing. I haven't seen you that worked up since last Christmas season when the deli down the street ran out of honey-glazed ham and asked you to come back the next day. Just tell me what happened, please." Freddie looked down to give her the "pathetic puppy" (as Sam had dubbed it) look that he perfected. Carly may have her "please, for me," and Sam may have her intimidation. But Freddie found his "puppy" eyes had just the same effect in getting what he wanted. Unfortunately for him, Sam simply just didn't meet his eyes. "Oh come on, Sam."

"It's nothing, really—

"Samantha Joy Puckett." Just as he expected, she raised her head to give him an indignant look that was suppose to tell him he had gone too far with the full name usage. But what met her glare were two gorgeous, brown eyes wide opened and half covered with unshed tears.

Almost immediately, her defenses went down and her anger dissipated.

"Now, then," Freddie began, "Did something happen after you made sure Brick Standford will never have children?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"A little more details, some wonderful imagery, and probably a setting would be great, Sam."

"Fine," she said with resignation. "After I left you and Carly at the lockers to go to the ladies' room, I got cornered by a bunch of girls."

"Cornered? _Why_? Don't the other girls, besides Carly that is, usually stay away from you?"

"Usually, yes. But they chose the worst time to be stupid and decided to approach me. Trust me, when you've finished drinking a whole two-liter bottle of Peppy Cola and needed some relief, the last thing you want is a mob of girls blocking your way to the nearest stall."

"A mob of girls blocking my way to the nearest stall? Doesn't sound too bad to me—OW!"

"Anyways, everyone was speaking to me all at once. I couldn't understand what the heck they were saying. The only coherent word I got from them was your name—

"My name?"

"—Apparently, I'm not the only one who liked what I saw—

"Huh?"

"—And I've never before seen all the different groups come together like that—

"What do you mean by—

"—There were girls from the marching band, the science fanatics, the cheerleaders—

"Cheerleaders?"

"—the goth girls, and girls from the drama club, the art club. Heck, even the Japanese exchange student—

"I get it, Sam."

"Anyways, I yelled for them to shut up, and of course they did. I pushed my way to the stall and did my business. It's very awkward peeing when you know there were about fifteen girls outside waiting for you to finish."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Then as soon as I opened the stall door, they started up again. But this time, not all at once. You should have heard them!...Well, I take that back. I'm glad you didn't hear them. Last thing I need is for you to get all big-headed and stuff—

"I don't get big-headed!" he argued. She just stared at him with an unamused looked until he gave in. "Ok, maybe I do. A little bit. So…what exactly did they say?" With a roll of her eyes, Sam told him….

* * *

"_Oh my God! Did you see his abs? I didn't know he was so cut."_

"_Honey, I was too busy looking at something else a little more south, if you know what I mean."_

"_He's a little too nerdy for my taste, but with equipment that big, I'd do him.'_"

* * *

"….Then I heard some art person comparing your physique to the statue to David. But I think the most shocking was when some science geek stated matter-of-factly that; by crudely approximating your body fat, muscle mass, weight, and height; she could come up with a mathematical model on how much stamina you'd have in bed."

"Yeah…that _would_ have gone to my head," Freddie conceded.

"Then Wendy, speaking above everyone else, said…."

* * *

"_Well, ladies. I guess there's only one way to know for sure about Freddie's… performance." _ _She then turned to Sam with a smile on her face and acted as if they were the best of friends. "So, Sam, how is he in bed?"_

_

* * *

_"…The restroom went so quiet I think they'd held their breaths. And once again, all eyes were on me."

"So what'd you say," asked Freddie, truly interested in her answer.

"What do you think? I said…."

* * *

"_How should I know? We're not dating. Why don't you ask Carly? She's dated him. I've never dated him, and never will." Every girl looked back at Sam with skeptical looks that clearly said they didn't believe her. Then Wendy spoke again._

"_We all know Carly only went out with him because he saved her life. And they only went out, what, two, three days? I'm sure nothing happened. Come on, Sam. It's just between us girls. I mean, I knew there had to be some reason why you'd hang out with him even when you both _claim _to hate each other. And don't even try to say that you only hang out because of Carly. I know that's not true. I've seen you and Freddie hang out just the two of you lots of times. A lot more times that him and Carly hang out together." The_ _rest collectively nodded in agreement, and Sam wanted to beat the chiz out of all of them. But in a rare bout of self control, she instead took a deep breath to calm down and replied, _

"_So the nerd and I are friends. It was bound to happen after having him around for so long. No big deal." After a short silence, Wendy, ever oblivious to the danger she was in, spoke again._

"_So you really _don't_ know how he is in bed?" Sam just glared at her in response. "Well, for the common good of all females in this school, I will sacrifice myself and find out. Don't worry, ladies, come Monday, we'd all know how good, or bad, he is."_

_

* * *

_"Then she walked out of the restroom with this determined look on her face. If I wasn't so shocked at what she said, I would have pulled her by the hair and shoved her head in the toilet. _Ugh_!"

"So that's what got you cheesed off?"

"Well…_yeah_," she started forcefully. Then she calmed down considerably. "She's going after you, Freddie," she said, her voice filled with worry. Freddie hugged her closer to him in comfort.

"Too bad for her, because she won't get me. You know there's only one girl I'd give myself to, the only girl I'd ever want. And it's definitely not her," he reassured her. "But why didn't you just tell them what they wanted to know?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked in disbelief. "Tell them that you're _incredible_ in bed, and the _more_ they'll come after you. Plus, this is our little secret, right?" she asked, pushing herself up so she could meet his eyes.

"Sure, Sam. Whatever you want," Freddie said before pushing himself up as well to meet Sam's lips with his.

**End**

**

* * *

**

_A/N_: I was going through some old files and saw this story that I've never posted up. I wrote a few years ago for a fandom I was into at that time (not iCarly). I read it, and decided that I might as well Seddie-fy it and post it here. Why not, right? The world could use a little more Seddie.


End file.
